Sword Art Online Time
by TheBestGamer
Summary: Princess Bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn are stuck in an online virtual world, Lady Rainicorn gets taken away by the creator, Kayaba, and now Princess Bubblegum is willing risk her life to get her back and stop Kayaba.


**Before we begin I have something to say. This story has been in my head ever since the first day I saw the anime 'Sword Art Online' and it has been bugging me for a while now and I couldn't wait anymore, even though I only watched six episodes of Sword Art Online and yes those episodes were in english, so like I had a choice. Also I bet your wondering, in all of the characters in Adventure Time, why are Lady Rainicorn and Princess Bubblegum the main characters, well I'll tell you. First of all Finn and Jake are the main characters in almost every episode and Lady Rainicorn and Princess Bubblegum were the main characters in only one episode, so it just wouldn't be fair if Finn and Jake were. Second of all I always pictured Lady Rainicorn and Princess Bubblegum had one of the best relationships in the show. In truth I always thought of those two as 'sisters' and no I don't find that weird. I don't know what you guys think of that, but what matters is what I think of that. Now that that's out of the way let's get started.**

(The Candy Kingdom)

It started out as a regular day in the Candy Kingdom, that was until Princess Bubblegum found something that she thought was really important, once again. But this wasn't something from the Land of Ooo, in fact it was something much more different. She was working in her lab with the help Lady Rainicorn, who volunteered to do this for her.

"Thanks for helping me with this Lady." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Naega gongju e daehae amugeosdo hal geos-ijiman, naega mul-eo, geugeos-eun mueos-ibnikka? (I would do anything for you princess, but I should ask, what is it?)" Lady Rainicorn asked.

"Well, as you can see, according to this a new system on every computer in the world, including the ones on Ooo, has been created called 'Sword Art Online'. As curious as I was I thought I would check it out and when I did I saw that this has crazy amount of Soul Readings on it that my Soul Detector went 'babies'." She then showed Lady the Soul Readings on the Soul Detector. "The last time the readings were like this is when Braco showed me that Soul Gem when I had a duplicate of one already."

"I geudaelo hogisim eulo ,i i ' sodeu ateu onlain ' gwa hamkke hal mueos-eul haeyahabnikka? (As curious as this is, what does this have to do with this 'Sword Art Online'?)" Lady Rainicorn asked.

"Well if some system from the computer were to have that much Soul Readings in it, it must mean that something is up with it. Apparently this system allows people to travel into it from the real world and back again. I can't ask Finn and Jake to do this, because if there is something up with then it might be trouble for them, not to mention that Ooo would be defenseless at the time being and I'm not willing to risk that, so I believe that I should do this." Princess Bubblegum then face Lady Rainicorn with a concerned face. "This might be dangerous, so if you want to back out from this, then I will understand." After she said that Lady Rainicorn had a look on her face that said 'why would I back out'. "I mean you have a family to take care and I don't want to separate you from them. So I'm asking you, do you still want to help me even though you will be separated from your family for Glob knows how long?" She asked again with a concerned face.

"Ai jal, geudeul-eun naega geogjeong banmyeon-e, jigeum dangsin eul al-aseo hal su issseubnida. (The kids are fine, they can take care of themselves now, you on the other hand I worry about.)" After Lady said that Princess Bubblegum looked at her with a shocked look. "Naneun dangsin-ege, geulaeseo nan tteonaji anh-eul geos ani museun sang-gwan-eobs-i bohohagi wihae maengse han, naneun dangsin-ui yeop-e iss-eul geos-ibnida. (I've sworn to protect you no matter what, so no, I won't leave, I will stay by your side.)"

After she said that they both hugged. "Your a great friend Lady, thank you."

"Gwiha osin geos-eul hwan-yeonghabnida, dangsin-eun joh-eun chingu jasin ida. (Your welcome, you are a great friend yourself.)" After Lady said that they both stopped hugging. "Geuleonde eotteohge uliga i siseutem e deul-eoga anhseubnida? (By the way how do we get into this system?)"

"Easy, it's called 'virtual reality'. I managed to get the equipment we need for Choose Goose and now that we have what we need, I think we should now get started." Princess Bubblegum said.

Princess Bubblegum then grabbed the things they need for up to two people to use. She then set up Sword Art Online on her asked them to choose the avatar they would use and they did. It asked for what language they would use and she picked English. They both then put on the equipment and then they activated it sending them into Sword Art Online.

It took a few moments but then they finally made it and once they did Princess Bubblegum looked at herself. She and Lady looked exactly like the avatars they chose. Princess Bubblegum's skin was the same color as Finn's but her hair was the same. She was wearing blue clothes, armored plates and carrying a sword. Lady Rainicorn was in the form of a human, had the same skim as Finn and the same hair color as Jake. She was wearing red clothes, armored plates, and was carrying an axe.

"This is way beyond weird isn't it?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"It sure is." Lady said right after she gasped realizing that she didn't speak the language she originally speaks.

Princess Bubblegum was also shocked to know that, but she thought of why it was like that. ":It must be because of the language setting I picked, sorry about that."

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as nothing seriously bad happened to us." Lady said in her new language.

"Remember we need to see what is causing this unusual Soul Readings, so for now let's split up and see what we can find. Even if it doesn't look like anything we bring what we find." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Will do." Lady said. After that they both split up to find and see if there is anything that is causing the soul readings.

A few hours went by and they had no luck. Sure everything they saw was strange and unusual, but they could tell if it's causing the soul readings and everything they saw didn't have any connection to it. After all this searching they decided to regroup at the place they started at.

"Did you find anything?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Nothing, and I searched have the entire floor." Lady said.

"Same here, everything here is unusual but nothing i saw is connected to what we're looking for." After she said that she looked at the clock to see what time it was and it was 5:57 p.m.

Lady saw that and said "It's nearly dinner time."

Princess Bubblegum then looked and saw village that she didn't check. "Wait a second, did you check there." She said pointing at the village.

Lady looked and didn't recognize that village either. "No I didn't."

"Neither did I, maybe I should go over there and see what I could find, I'll meet you back home."

Lady then placed her hands on Princess Bubblegum's shoulders. "But Princess you need your energy."

"I'm touched that you're concerned for me, but don't worry, once I check that place I'll come back, I promise." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Alright, as long as you promise." Lady said taking her hands off of Princess Bubblegum's shoulders. Lady then looked at her menu to activate the Log Out button, but something was wrong, it wasn't there. "Well now this is odd."

"What is it?" Princess Bubblegum said looking at her.

"The Log Out button doesn't seem to be here." After Lady said that Princess Bubblegum looked at Lady's menu and saw that the Log Out button really wasn't there. "See, nothing."

"That can't be right." Princess Bubblegum then looked her own menu and saw that the Log Out button on her menu also wasn't there. "There has to be some explanation to this." After she said that a bell then rang which then forced them to teleport away from each other.

Princess Bubblegum found herself in the village that she was about to explore and saw that there were more players teleporting here. They then starting talking and wondering why they were here. Princess Bubblegum looked to see where Lady was but she couldn't find her anywhere. As their conversations went on a mysterious person in a red cloak appeared in the sky.

"Greetings players of Sword Art Online." He said getting all there attention. "I am Kayaba Akihiko the creator of this world. Your probably thinking that there's something wrong because of the Log Out buttons on your menu's are gone, I assure you that nothing's wrong. The fact is, once you enter the world of Sword Art Online, you can't leave, that is unless I were to be defeated." Princess Bubblegum couldn't believe what she heard. "What's more is that if you were to die here in this world then you will die in the real world, whether your HP drops to zero or the nerve gear in the helmet you're wearing is removed. " And just like that it got much worse for her. "As of right now many players around your world have already died and now word is spreading like a virus. Your best bet is to hope that you live to face me. Now I have a little gift for all of you and placed in your inventory."

All the players and Princess Bubblegum reached into their inventory and pulled out a mirror and looked into it. After that a strange beam of light surrounded every player, revealing their true selves instead of the avatars they played as. Princess Bubblegum looked and saw that she was back to her original self also.

"Now that, that's out of the way I wish you all good luck." After that the creator vanished.

The players then started panicking over what's going on while Princess Bubblegum then started looking for Lady Rainicorn. She went into an alley and when she did an illusion of the creator came before her.

"Princess Bubblegum I presume." He said.

"What do you want with me, I'm already stuck in this world because of you." She said with rage in her tone.

"I know that you're looking for your companion, I assure you that she's with me. Reason why, is because I know that Rainicorns are rare creatures and their power can aid me in any number of ways."

"If you hurt her, I'll make sure that you regret it." She said getting angrier.

"I assure you that she won't get hurt. I promise you that, because if anything I'm a man of my word. But why go through the trouble of getting her, when now I have something only for you, check your menu."

Princess Bubblegum did what he said and looked and saw the something that completely shocked her. She saw the Log Out button.

"Many more people in your world may try to come and risk their lives. I offer you this once in a life time opportunity. Leave now and prevent this from happening."

She thought about his offer and thought about something else also. She could stop more people from risking their lives, but if she did that then she'll never seeing Lady Rainicorn ever again. If she chooses to stay and fight the creator she could help the other players that are already here and Lady Rainicorn, but would risk her own life to do that. She thought about it for only a few seconds and made her decision.

She looked at Kayaba with rage and said "No, there are many people here that need help, plus I'm not leaving without Lady Rainicorn."

"I'm offering a once in a life time deal and you're turning it down." Princess Bubblegum nodded. "Why do you care about this Rainicorn?"

"I care about her, because she's my friend. She's always concerned for and will always stay by my side no matter what." He couldn't help feel pity for her. "She's more then just a friend, in truth she's more of sister to me." Once she said that she had Kayaba's full attention.

"What?" He questioned.

"She said she would do anything for me, and I'll do the same thing. I made up my mind. I'm not leaving." She finished.

After that Kayaba got rid of the Log Out button on her menu. "Then come and get her." After he said that the illusion of him vanished.

Princess Bubblegum then ran out of the village. She kept running and even if she felt tired she would keep running while at the same time. "_Well I found the source of the the mysterious soul readings, Kayaba. He imprisoned us here and took Lady from me._" She then had endless thoughts about herself and Lady. "_He said that if we die in this world then we'll die in real life, but I don't care. I don't care how long I'll stay here, but I will stay if it means to stop him._" She then thought of her rage for Kayaba while at the same time forming tears. "_I will get my companion back. I will get my friend back._" She then faced a dangerous boar that was about to attack her and then she readied her sword and strikes, killing it. "_I will get my sister back._" With endless tears running down her eyes she screamed at the sky.


End file.
